Swinging for Love
by LaynLastovka
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Playground AU one-shot. Emma, Regina, and Killian are all in kindergarten, and playing on the swings at recess. When Killian makes a comment that Regina doesn't like, it makes her mad. SwanQueen fluff. I do not own any OUAT characters, I just like to play around with them.


**So I got this idea from a Tumblr prompt that someone shared on SwanQueen Fanficiton group on Facebook. I thought why the hell not write this if no one else has, so here you go. It's not super long since I wrote this during my downtime at work, as well as uploading it, but hopefully it'll satisfy those who were wanting a story based off said prompt.**

 **If you like this then please leave a review. Have a good day guys!**

 **XxLayn**

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of recess. Leading the way to the kindergarten playground was none other than Emma Swan dragging her best friend, Regina Mills, towards the swings.

"Come on, Gina! I been wanting to swing all day," she yelled to her friend.

Regina laughed in answer, but stopped when she saw that one swing was now taken by Killian Jones.

"Killian, Emma and I were going to swing first." She gave him the same harsh glare she had seen her mother give other people, but being as young as they were it didn't have quite the same effect.

Known for being a bully, Killian taunted back, "Gotta be faster next time!" Kicking off from the ground, he began swinging, going as high as he could.

Seeing that they both weren't getting to swing, Emma tried to get Regina to do something else with her.

"But you wanted to swing," Regina replied. "Killian's just being a meanie. We could take turns swinging and one of us could push."

Emma smiled when she realized they could both still swing. Regina insisted that Emma got to go first. Pushing off from the ground with the help of Regina soon had Emma going just as high as Killian. Killian took notice that he and Emma were going the same direction and in kid logic this meant something, so he called out to her. "Hey look! We're married now."

Regina immediately quit pushing Emma and ran over to Killian's swing. When Killian got closer to the ground Regina shoved him as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground. "No way is Emma married to a meanie like you!"

"Yeah," Emma added in, "and only best friends can get married, so I'm gonna marry Gina!" Both girls then proceeded to stick their tongues out at Killian before turning and running hand in hand to the other side of the playground.

 _ **18 Years Later…**_

"Emma, why are we breaking into our old playground at 10 o'clock at night?" Regina whispered through the darkness.

"Because I want to swing, Gina. Now come on," came the blonde's reply. She grabbed Regina's hand just like she used to all those years ago. "It's your turn to swing while I push you."

Realizing from the look in Emma's eyes that she wasn't getting out of it, Regina took her place on the swing and allowed her girlfriend to push her. They did this in silence for a few minutes before Emma spoke up.

"Do you remember back in kindergarten when –"

"When Killian said you two were married? Of course I do," Regina cut in with a smirk.

Emma laughed at the memory and said, "Yeah, that day. And do you remember what I said after you shoved his ass to the ground?"

Recalling that day, Regina looked up at Emma. "Emma, are you – I mean is this –"

"Me proposing? I've been waiting 18 years to do this, and I thought it best to pick the place where I first said I was going to marry you. So, Regina Mills, will you do me the honour of marrying me after all this time?" As she says this, Emma bends down on one knee in front of Regina, who is still sitting in the swing, and pulls out the ring she's been carrying around in her pocket for awhile.

With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Regina replied, "It took you long enough to ask. You're lucky I don't make you wait 18 years for an answer."

"So is that a yes?" Emma questioned.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes. I could never say no to marrying my best friend."

The End.


End file.
